fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulki/Supports
With Boyd C Support *'Boyd:' Hey, there's that big hawk laguz that joined our party. What's his name again? *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Oh! Hey there. *'Ulki:' Can I help you? *'Boyd:' Huh? *'Ulki:' I thought you called me. Is that not the case? *'Boyd:' Wha--? Are you talking about what I just said? You heard that? *'Ulki:' Clearly. *'Boyd:' Th-that's incredible! I was just mumbling, and you were all the way over there! *'Ulki:' So. What do you want from me? *'Boyd:' Nothing. I was just noticing your features. You have such an interesting face! *'Ulki:' ... Do you have a problem with my face? There's nothing special about it. *'Boyd:' No, no problem! It's so tough! Manly! It's the best! I wish it was my face! Um... *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' ... *'Ulki:' Well, you seem...healthy. And you have good hair. For a beorc. I also like your large arms. *'Boyd:' Really? *'Ulki:' Oh, I have an errand to run. Good-bye. *'Boyd:' Yeah, my arms are pretty tough, huh? You know what? I bet I'll get along with these laguz just fine! Yeah. B Support *'Boyd:' Hey, it's you! What's up, my hawk brother? *'Ulki:' Oh, it's the...large-armed beorc. I...um...haven't seen you lately. Unless we're in battle. *'Boyd:' You got that right! Oh, I'm Boyd. We're buddies now, so you can call me by name. *'Ulki:' Very well. I am Ulki. But I ask that you call me that name instead of...hawk brother. *'Boyd:' Yeah, sure. Whatever you want. So, Ulki. What are you doing in a place like this? *'Ulki:' I was listening to the little birds chirp. The song soothes me. *'Boyd:' Really? ... Nope. I can't hear anything. You must have really good ears. *'Ulki:' Mmm... *'Boyd:' You know, I really envy you bird tribes. Being able to fly is the greatest thing ever! You're something else in a fight, too! I can't believe how you tear through guys. Oh, and it's weird how much we look alike! I mean, when you're not shifted. And except for the wings and stuff... *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Oh, hey, sorry. I'm doing all the talking. Sometimes I just start rambling on... If I'm bothering you, just say so. *'Ulki:' ...Sorry... *'Boyd:' What's wrong? *'Ulki:' I am...the worst. *'Boyd:' Huh? Hey! What's gotten into you? A Support *'Boyd:' There you are! Wait a sec, Ulki! *'Ulki:' ... *'Boyd:' Why are you avoiding me? Did I make you mad or something? *'Ulki:' Boyd... *'Boyd:' I thought we were friends. I guess we can't be friends because I'm a beorc. Is that it? *'Ulki:' No... You are...good. It's me. I'm the worst. *'Boyd:' You called yourself that the other day, too. What are you getting at? *'Ulki:' Mmm... When you first spoke to me... I was suspicious. When a beorc like you speaks to a laguz like me... I thought you were plotting something. *'Boyd:' Er... But you said nice things about me when we first met! Were you lying? *'Ulki:' I thought the exchanging of lies upon a first meeting was a beorc tradition. You also gave me a series of flattering compliments that were not true, no? *'Boyd:' No, they were true! Well, mostly... Look, I was nervous! I'm not that good at talking to new people. *'Ulki:' I checked you out when we parted company. I investigated your name. Your background. I checked everything. *'Boyd:' Yowza! Really? So what did you find? *'Ulki:' Boyd of the Greil Mercenaries. You are a skilled fighter who says what's on his mind. It is just as you seemed. *'Boyd:' ... *'Ulki:' Even though you showed me goodwill from the very beginning... I had no trust in you. I thought you were...mocking me. Or setting me up for a trap. That's why I am the worst. I am not worthy of being your friend. *'Boyd:' Ha ha ha! *'Ulki:' What is it? *'Boyd:' We're so alike! At first, I was sure that you would hate me, or claw out my eyes, or...something. I didn't think I could just hang out with you like Ike does. He's just so darn natural about everything! But then I happened to talk to you, and it was really easy! That made me pretty happy. So after that, I tried to get to know you. I even followed you around the battlefield. *'Ulki:' I see. *'Boyd:' Look, beorc can be a bunch of jerks. I don't blame you for checking me out. Heck, I know what we did to your people. But now it's gotta stop. Now that you know I'm clean, you have to stop putting up walls. We'll never understand each other if you're like that. So tell me straight, yes or no? Are we friends or what, Ulki? *'Ulki:' Yes. I'm sorry, Boyd. If you can forgive me, I want to be your friend. *'Boyd:' Forgive you? Pah! I wasn't even mad! I was going to be your friend from the very beginning! With Rhys C Support *'Rhys:' Um... H-hello! Hello there! *'Ulki:' Mmm? *'Rhys:' Er... I'm... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! I just wanted to talk to-- *'Ulki:' I'm not mad. Can I help you with something? *'Rhys:' Ooh! Oooooh! I'm so glad! I'm Rhys! N-nice to meet you! *'Ulki:' Er...hello. I am Ulki. *'Rhys:' Er... Well... Say, you can really fly with those wings, huh?! I saw you turn into a hawk before... It was amazing! I envy you! *'Ulki:' Mrrr? *'Rhys:' Oh, sorry... That probably sounds weird. I've always been sickly. When I was little, I spent a lot of time in bed. So... I used to gaze out the window and see all the little birds flying around the sky... It must be fantastic! Flying wherever you want, whenever you want?! *'Ulki:' Um... Fantastic. Yes. I suppose. I never thought of it. *'Rhys:' Oh, I don't blame you! After all, you've been flying since you were born... Soaring through the skies like a puffy cloud! *'Ulki:' Mmm? Clouds do not soar... I am confused. B Support *'Rhys:' Ulki! *'Ulki:' Oh, the sickly beorc. Hello. *'Rhys:' I had the honor of seeing you battle the other day! Your 360-degree loops were extraordinary! *'Ulki:' ...I did a loop? *'Rhys:' And right after that, you circled many times and then dived at that soldier... BLAM!! Hee hee! Oh, you're something else! *'Ulki:' Well... I suppose... *'Rhys:' Oh, how I wish I could soar through the air like that! *'Ulki:' Er, yes. You mentioned that. *'Rhys:' On sunny days, I'd take to the skies and land on a high mountain peak, then gaze down on the villages below... Oh, just thinking about it makes me so happy! Ahhhhh... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh... *'Ulki:' Er...yes. I suppose... Flying could also help you take care of injured people. *'Rhys:' Hey, that's a great thought! I could just zoom right over and treat the victim! I'd love to do it! *'Ulki:' Hmm... Well... Do you want to... give it a try? *'Rhys:' Huh!? But h-how!? I don't have wings or anything... Oh, wait... Are you serious?! *'Ulki:' ... A Support *'Rhys:' Ulki! Oh, my dear friend Ulki! I'm so looking forward to the next battle! I mean, fighting is terrifying and I'd like to avoid it and all that... But I'm going to be so useful! *'Ulki:' I'm glad to hear-- *'Rhys:' But I have to hang on to your back! No matter what... Oh, may I practice with you just one more time? Please? Pleeeeease? *'Ulki:' Er... No. I can't use up any more energy before battle... *'Rhys:' Oh, I see... I apologize... Yes, very sorry... Um... Say... Does shifting tire you? *'Ulki:' Yes. *'Rhys:' What!? Oh no! But... You let me practice with you! For days! Yesterday we flew for nine hours! *'Ulki:' Well... It was my fault for not saying anything. You looked so happy that... I didn't have a chance to bring it up. *'Rhys:' You know what? I think you're pale... And your eyes are all bloodshot... ... I'm sorry... Let's just forget it... *'Ulki:' Perhaps we should. It might be dangerous for me to go into battle like this. *'Rhys:' I agree... *'Ulki:' But...if we ever have some free time, I will take you on a ride. *'Rhys:' Whooo-hoooo! Yes, thank you! That would be great, Ulki!! With Mordecai C Support *'Mordecai:' I have a question, Ulki. *'Ulki:' Yes? What is it? *'Mordecai:' The bird tribes fly the sky. How does it feel to fly? *'Ulki:' Huh... I never think about it. It's just something that I do. *'Mordecai:' Hrrrrmm... I see. It is for you like running is for me. I have never flown. I wanted to know if it was different. *'Ulki:' That's what I figured... *'Mordecai:' What kind of place is your home? Do you have to fly there? *'Ulki:' Well... Even if you were to arrive by ship, Phoenicis has no ports and no docks. We have no need for them. Without our help, it would be hard for you to visit Phoenicis. *'Mordecai:' I see... That is a shame. *'Ulki:' Do you want to come to Phoenicis? *'Mordecai:' I do indeed! I have met many beorc and laguz throughout this war. Our world is big, and I would see more of it. *'Ulki:' You would, huh? B Support *'Ulki:' Mordecai... *'Mordecai:' Is something troubling you, Ulki? *'Ulki:' I want to ask you something. *'Mordecai:' Hm? What is it? *'Ulki:' I understand you beast tribes can see well even at night. With the exception of Janaff, my kind cannot see at all at night. Even with my eyes wide open, all I can see is the darkness. *'Mordecai:' In perfect darkness, I cannot see. If there is but a little light, however, I can see as clearly as in the day. I use the moonlight, as should you. *'Ulki:' I wish I could, but that is exactly what I mean. Your kind can see by moonlight, but the bird clans... *'Mordecai:' They cannot? *'Ulki:' I long to soar in the sky, looking down upon the moonlit world... I would love to see the forest at night. What do the trees look like as night falls? Why are there dewdrops on the leaves in the morning even when there's no rain? The forest at night has so many mysteries. What light can you shed on them? *'Mordecai:' During the day, the forest teems with life. It is very different from the night forest. But the night forest is also alive in its way. *'Ulki:' Is that so? I would love to see that, even once. A Support *'Mordecai:' I have an idea, Ulki. *'Ulki:' What is it? *'Mordecai:' Janaff is your king's eyes. I will be yours. Carry me on your back. You will help me fly, and I will show you the night forest. *'Ulki:' ...No, you'd be too heavy. I can't carry you. *'Mordecai:' Hrrrm... I see. I am sorry to trouble you. I can see at night, and you can fly in the sky. I thought it was a good idea... *'Ulki:' ... *'Mordecai:' It was a foolish thought. *'Ulki:' No, it was very kind. Well, what if... Yes, suppose I grow stronger, and you, well, lost some weight... Then we could give your idea a try. *'Mordecai:' I will! Then, you can take me to Phoenicis, and I will see your home! I will do what you have asked! Except...I must lose some weight. I do not like that. I like to eat... No! It will be worth not eating! I will see Phoenicis! *'Ulki:' ...Uh... It was just a thought. Let's not go overboard here... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports